User blog:Flamesword300/BF4 fall patch review, why I think BC2 succeeded and BF hardline
So first lets review the patch. First right off the bat I give this patch a 7/10. I play BF4 on the Xbox one. Theres alot the patch changed but I'm only going to talk about the things I didn't like So the main reason Its not a 10/10 is because of weapon balanced. 1. Slow firing weapons still dont have high damage or range compared to high RPM weapons, PDW's are still being out damaged upclose, SR338 is still useless and the shotguns hipfire still sucks. Then correct me if im wrong bf4 still has ADS accuracy delay coming out of sprint. so because of this I took away 2 2. I still am getting killed around corner, still experiencing trade kills, bad hit detection and rubber banding albeit its less common since the patch. I took away 1 for this. Now why do I think Bad Company 2 succeeded. I think It was because the games map were designed better and offered a better pace then either BF3 or BF4 have. BC2 was also a very innovative game at its release and was a game changer for the battlefield community. Now the main reasons I think BC2 did so well are the following 1. the guns and class balance was much better. Example the PDWs dominated upclose because they killed in 1 less shot and shot faster then most other guns. Classes were designed better. Example assault had the ARs but had ammo instead of the defibs and med kit next, 2. I think it was alot of peoples first battlefield game so they have a sentimental attachment to the game and finally, 3. I think BC2 was successful as it was because of the similarities to cod. Listen heres why I say that the maps where very small compared to other battlefield at least for me. But the guns recoil was low, the gun play felt great your character movement was great on console. But it had the team oriented style of battlefield. So what Im trying to say is Bad Company 2 felt like they made the game for non battlefield players like a simulator to get them into the battlefield series. It was the love child of a battlefield game and a cod game. It was a simple, fun but a great well made title. now talking about BF:Hardline I think the game is going to be great because it's a breath of fresh air to the battlefield series and it was a very fun game to play. It had a BC2 vibe to me not as good as BC2 from what I played but that fun aspect was there and a lot of games dont have that in alot of todays games. Im a little concerned on the LMGS as of right now being power weapons and how the engineer class will be balanced no that the rocket launchers are also power weapons. But Im glad that the game got delayed to be improved not only to have a better finished final product but also because I wont have to pay more money for another game in the next few months as Im already paying & getting elder scrolls, both new assassins creeds, the halo collection and COD:Advanced Warfare. Category:Blog posts